fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolfgang vs. Team Arric! Episode 70 Part 1/10
Ziperator) Um...This is not where I want to be...NO CORPER! ( Ziperator heads back into the portal ) [ Meanwhile, by Wolfgang ] Wolfgang) AND HERE WE GO! ( Wolfgang charges into the front door ) BOOM! ( The front door crashes to the ground ) Pyro) STATE YOU BUSINESS! Wolfgang) Pyro, since when do I have to state my business... ( Wolfgang walks into the base ) Pyro) ...YOU! ( Pyro runs towards Wolfgang ) ( Wolfgang grabs Pyro's arm and flips him to the ground ) ( Volcano Dragonoid gets out of his ball form, charging his volcanic chest ) Elemention Volf) Oh don't you try! ( Elemention Volf charges into Volcano Dragonoid, turning and slamming him through a brick wall ) Persona) O_O Christian) WHAT THE... ( Dust covers the broken wall area ) Wolfgang) Persona, Christian, May...I'm here! May) NO! NOT HIM, MR.FAN! SAVE US! Darkusfan202) I will... ( Darkusfan202 gets in front of May, Christian, and Persona ) Wolfgang) ... ( Wolfgang walks through the dust with his hood up ) Wolfgang) Really? YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME! Darkusfan202) YOU WILL BE STOPPED FOR MASTER ARRIC! Wolfgang) Master Arric...He's dead...YOU SHOULD STOP WITH THAT CRAP! ( Wolfgang walks closer to Darkusfan202 ) ( Darkusfan202, May, Christian, and Persona back up ) Wolfgang) What's wrong... Darkusfan202) Nothing... Wolfgang) Sure...You're backing up like a coward... Darkusfan202) SO?! Wolfgang) I'm sure Master Arric wouldn't be happy... Darkusfan202) ... Wolfgang) Actually...I think he would kill you on the spot... Darkusfan202) HE WOULDN'T! Wolfgang) Sure...He's known for being a lying, stupid little ! Darkusfan202) YOU DIDN'T JUST SAY THAT! Wolfgang) What that he's a lying, stupid little ! Darkusfan202) ... Wolfgang) And you know what's funny? Darkusfan202) WHAT? Wolfgang) THAT YOU'RE AN ! Darkusfan202) WHAT! Wolfgang) WHAT! Darkusfan202) REALLY! Wolfgang) REALLY! Darkusfan202) NO! I MEAN REALLY! Wolfgang) NO, I MEAN SERIOUSLY...FIGHT ME! Darkusfan202) ... Wolfgang) Come on...I'll let you have the first shot... ( Wolfgang turns around, backing facing DF ) ( Darkusfan202 rolls his sleeve up ) Shadow Meteonoid) *Whispers* This will be good... Darkusfan202) *Whispers* Go ahead... ( Shadow Meteonoid comes out of his ball form with his arm ready to swing ) Elemention Volf) CHEATER! ( Elemention Volf jumps over Wolfgang and slashes Meteonoid ) ( Meteonoid's head crashes on the ground, while Volf holds his paw on Meteonoid's neck ) ( Darkusfan202 extends and punches Wolfgang ) ( Wolfgang grabs Darkusfan202's fist without looking ) Wolfgang) That sucks for you... ( Wolfgang low blows and flips Darkusfan202 onto his knee ) Wolfgang) Papa Roach is right, I'm going to get away with murder... ( Wolfgang turns towards his siblings ) Wolfgang) Persona, Christian, May...Mom is home...And you're not...Maybe we should go back... ( Wolfgang bends down near Christian, May, and Persona ) Wolfgang) What do you say? Christian, May, and Persona) AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! [ In Arric's room ] Arric) OH...HE BETTER NOT! Blue) Master Arric, looks like we have company... Arric) Nah...WE HAVE ROAD KILL! ( Arric opens the door and looks at the battlefield ) Arric) HEY! ( Blue and Arric walk out ) Wolfgang) Arric! ( Wolfgang turns to look at Arric ) Wolfgang vs. Team Arric! Episode 72 Part 3/10 Grade of Wolfgang vs. Team Arric! Episode 70 Part 1/10? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 5 Category:Ziperator Category:Wolfgang Category:Pyrosmaster Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Persona Category:Christian Category:May Category:Arric Category:Serenity Category:Blueking4ever